Time for Tea: JavertValjean Slash
by Ninjaharajukurock
Summary: Valjean invites Javert over for tea in a desperate attempt to make up.Things do not go according to plan. Slash fanfic requested by pancakestein yaoi warning
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This Valjean/Javert slash was requested by pancakestein on Tumblr. Hope its okay, its one of my first I've written and the first I've officially published online It is an AU and no, Valjean does not die.

Omg I haven't even seen Les Miserables so this will be a challenge but Ill try to keep in character? Idk Wikipedia will aid me )

Time for Tea Chapter 1 (AN: What am I doing….)

Valjean sees Javert walk into his parlor, dressed as a plainclothes cop. "Hello, Valjean." He looks at Javert. Valjean begins to pour the tea.

"So you've actually come to make peace." He pours tea into the other cup. Javert nods once. Valjean laughs. "Are you even weaponless?"

Javert mockingly holds up his hands. "Check if it makes you feel any safer. "  
"No, it's alright- I trust you."

"Okay." He puts his arms back down and takes a seat. There was Earl Grey and green tea and biscuits. He takes a cup of Earl Grey and stirs it.

"There is sugar already added-"  
"Just checking for almond shells."

Valjean grimaced. He and Javert were taking no chances with each other, could they? He took a sip from his own cup. "So Javert, why do you hate me?" he asked, feigning sadness.

"'Hate' is a strong term." Javert replied. "Quite fitting, though." He cautiously took a small sip. "I do believe riff-raff like you deserves to be in prison."

"I have done no real wrong."

"Breaking the law isn't 'real wrong'?"

Valjean sighed. "That's what is wrong with society. They so falsely distinguish laws form ethics. Attempting to feed the poor when one is just as penniless is so wrong that one is so severely punished? I hate to live in such a cruel world." He picked up a biscuit and dipped it into his tea.

"If its "not living" you want to do, I could gladly help with that." Javert pulled out a knife from under his cloak.

"And I thought you were unarmed!" Valjean stood up cautiously. "Do you really want to kill me?"  
"Of course. You know very well that is not what I want. I do not want you dead." He began to walm towards Valjean, knife in hand.

"Well what do you want?"

Javert stopped right in front of Valjean. He leaned in close and whispered, "I want to be inside of you."


	2. Chapter 2

( AN- Part deux. Smut time! I wrote on cell phone so pardon any spelling errors. Slight BDSM warning) Valjean backed away from Javert in horror. " E- Excuse you? ?" "I now know if you were dead, you would not be able to satisfy me. Looking at your choice body..." he took time to dramatically pause and gape at the area in between Valjeans legs, " ... you should be able to make love to me and satisfy me much more than any woman could..." Valjean was taken aback. He blushed furiously. "Y-you! insane, lewd man! Leave me be!" He was astounded. What was he doing, saying such perverted things?! He began to walk away when he felt two hands, one snaking up his shirt and one down his trousers. "Ahhh, you are already getting a nice erection," purred Javert as he stroked Valjeans penis. "Where is your room?" Valjean stayed silent. He moaned and tried to pry the mans hands away. "Let go of me!" He cried out.

"Saucy, are we now? You cannot resist an officer-" "Well, YOU cannot violate me by treating me as if I were a toy and lay your hands upon my-" Valjean gasped as Javert began to pump slowly at his length. He moaned. "Stop..." Javert removed his hand then took his hate-love to the nearest room with a bed. He flourished a small, bronze- colored cuffs. He cuffed Valjean to the bed frame and sat on top of him. "Now do not attempt to resist in any way. I take it that you have never done this before." Javert lowered Valjeans trousers and licked his lips. "You appear to be a pretty piece of flesh." He opened Valjeans legs. Valjean moaned, both from his two hands being forced into one cuff and from the tightness he felt from his pulsing erection. "What are you planning on using me for?" Sitting on Valjean with his back facing him, Javert grasped Valjeans long length and began to suck. Indeed, he acted like he had done this before, putting his tongue to work, nipping, sucking and stroking swiftly and expertly. Javerts own penis hardened when he heard Valjean moan in pain and in pleasure. Valjeans body tingled as he came into Valjeans mouth. Semen dripped from the mans lips as he removed the now-soft length. "You adapt to new practices quickly," chuckled Javert. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and removed his own trousers and coat. "One moment. Do not go any where," he laughed as he temporarily exited the room. Valjean whimpered in pain and shame. How cruel man could be, he thought sadly. He shuddered when he realized that he enjoyed the pleasure the oral sex had just given him. Did he want more? What exactly did Javert plan on bringing back? Javert returned with a bottle of fish oil. "And just what are you planning on doing with that?" asked Valjean. "Oh, Valjean, " moaned Javert. "I am going to pleasure myself as much as possible..." his fingers danced on Valjeans chest playfully then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Valjean closed his eyes and tried to ignore the increasin pain he felt.

A couple hours later...

Valjean gasped as Javerts orgasm made him buck his hips into Valjeans ass with a large amount of force. His bleeding wrists twisted. "Aaah- Javert, mercy!" "No thanks after the fine job I just did?" Javert pouted mockingly. "Even though I usually have a fine amount of stamina despite being my age, I would like to see how well you learned." He moaned, slightly arousing Valjean. "Ah- another already? I must be desperate..." he eased his way up the mattress and straddled Valjeans face. " Tis your turn. " He undid the cuffs and rubbed fish oil on Valjeans fingers. Valjean and Javert re positioned. Arse in air, Javert got into the downward dog position. Valjean inserted his digits into his partner. Slipping in easily, he slipped his cock in and humped Javert awkwardly. "Use more rythme, rock into it- oh!" Javert panted as Valjean helped him with his erection. "Your tears are quite womanish," commented Valjean. He rocked harder and Javert became louder and louder! "Are you there yet?" Since Valjean was quite large, him repeatedly hitting his prostate repeatedly started getting painful. Valjean finally released his semen into him, and it dripped out of him tediously. Valjean started to pump again when Ja vert cut in, sayin "If your dry, there is nary a thing to insert. " Valjean was limp, and his drive was pretty much gone anyway.

"Until next time?" Javert got dressed and headed out the door. Valjean followed him out. "W-what? What just happened-"

He sighed, then walked back inside to bandage his wounded wrists.


End file.
